


"Got the cur-"

by ArcStarch



Series: unOrdinaryOneShotsByMe [2]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Author wrote this instead of doing homework, Don't Judge, F/M, I felt like it, John and Sera start dating <3, idk - Freeform, lots of blood, presistence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStarch/pseuds/ArcStarch
Summary: What happens if the guys who drugged Sera didn't get away when they tried to kidnap/kill her?What happens if John found the cure of the drug that they had drugged her?What if Sera woke up and saw John with his ability?-dates back to episode 73 of unOrdinary-
Relationships: Arlo/Elaine (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Series: unOrdinaryOneShotsByMe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	"Got the cur-"

"Stay back!" Person #1 said.

John flinched, Person #1's knife was at Sera's throat.

"Make one move and I'll **kill** her!" Person #1 yelled.

"I want you to de-activate your ability!" Person #1 yelled,"And tell your friend to take down his barrier!"

" **NOW!** " Person #1 said, but his arm was shivering intensely at Sera's throat, ready to strike it at any moment.

"Come on, don't give me that crap." John said, "We both know if anything happens to her, you're not leaving either."

John took a step closer to Sera and Person #1.

"Don't test me, kid!" Person #1 exclaimed. "You think this is a joke?!"

Person #1 cut her throat so that a big gash of blood was visible enough for John to see. "I couldn't give sh*t if she lives of dies!" Person #1 said.

John froze, starring at the gash in her throat. "The fact of matter is..." Person #1 yelled, "I'm disposable but she's **not!** "

"I **know** her life is more valuable than mine!" Person #1 yelled, "So don't get cocky!"

"You...!" John roared angrily," LET GO OF HER YOU SICK F*CK!"

"I told you already!" Person #1 said,"De-power and take down the barrier!"

"What are you waiting for?!" Person #1 yelled. Being uncertain of what he was going to do next, mostly because of his silence.

"ARLO!" John yelled. "Take you barrier down!"

"What?" Arlo replied,"Are you out of your mind? You know they are going to escape the moment they call it off. What are you thinkin-?"

John winked, not lovingly, but in a way that he is lying.

" _?!. Did he just wink at me?!_ " Arlo thought.

"Well, you got any better ideas?! Can't you see there is a knife at her throat?!" John yelled.

"Elaine, run outside and standby." Arlo said.

Elaine nodded approvingly and went down stairs.

"These guys aren't f*ucking around! My ability is all jacked up! I have no way of getting to him!" John exclaimed.

" _He's acting like a complete imbecile."_ Arlo thought.

"Hurry up!" The guy in gray said, "I don't have all night!"

"Damn it!" John said just before looking back at them, the guy in gray's arm had relaxed, he wasn't as reactive now.

"ARLO I FUCKING SWEAR TO YOU! I'LL COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!" John roared, after he yelled that, he locked back at his soon victum.

" _He keeps looking back."_ Arlo thoguht, _"I see, he's looking for an opening. All this non-sense is him stalling."_

"Please, I'd like to see you try." Arlo said.

"WHAT?!" John yelled.

"Don't forget, **you're** in my barrier too. You can't even get out of it." Arlo said,"Much less beat me."

"Damn you!" John said.

"Let me clarify the situation." Arlo said.

" _Guys! What are you dong?! Get is together!_ " Elaine thought, while hiding on the other dimension of the wall.

"You're aren't the one making call right now." Arlo said.

"HEY!" Person #1 said, "You two better stop messing around! Let me out!" he said while lowering his knife.

" _NOW!_ " John thought just before using the other's ability and shifting towards him.

John grabbed the knife at Sera's neck. "You're dead."

John kneed Person #1, then elbowed him on the head, and punched him in the head. (HEAD-SHOT)

They guy was on the floor, semi-unconscious. John grabbed the knife he used to threaten to kill Sera and got on top of him.

"Arlo! I am going in!" Elaine exclaimed.

She ran to Seraphina, "Seraphina! Are you alright?!"

-No Response-

" _E_ _ven after all this, she's **still** asleep? What did they do to her?"_ Elaine thought.

Elaine took her by the shoulders and dragged her to a partially safe place, but a safe distance away from what John was doing to Person #1.

John, with his ability on, had no mercy for Person #1, which was exceptional.

"Hey wake up!" John said, "I am not done with you yet!" 

-No Response-

But Person #1 finally opened his eyes when John yelled, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER! DIDN'T I?!" And stabbed him.

"AUUUGGGGGGH" Person #1 screamed in agony. "GET HIM OFF ME!"

The van suddenly turned on and started heading straight for the barrier. It smashed through it, which injured Arlo a whole lot.

* * *

(This is the part where I change it a bit)

The sudden movement of the van surprised John, do he didn't have to time to react. The van slammed into him, which caused critical damage.

"John!" Elaine exclaimed.

" _How the hell did a measly van break through my barrier?!_ " Arlo thought.

Suddenly Person #2 appeared out of now where and grabbed a hold of Person #1.

"Are you alright?" Person #2 asked.

"Yeah, lets grab the girl and run!" Person #1 said.

" _Person #1 woke up!?_ " Elaine thought.

"NO!" Elaine said while holding up a knife. "Leave us alone!"

Suddenly John got up,"Ghh!"

"Is this kid of real? He just got hit by a van and he still wants to fight?" Person #1 said. "Just ram into him again."

"We don't have enough time! It is wearing off, lets just go without the girl, we won't make it out alive if we stick around any longer!" Person #2 replied.

"What are you two mumbling about?" John asked while glaring at them.

The people scurried into the van and started the engine, and started going.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" John yelled and summoned a barrier of his own.

They broke through it, but the reflective damage had damaged the engine and could only go on for a few more seconds. John was struck by pain, but that didn't stop him from getting them. He chased after them and grabbed onto the door handle in the back of the van. The engine busted, by this time, the ability strength drop had weakened, but he was left semi- physically weak because of the burst through the barrier. He punched through the van doors in the back, which had probably fractured his knuckles. Inside the van was a little section that named 'cure'. He took all of the samples, including the ones that they had drugged Sera with.

They tried to escape, run through their side door, but the reflective damaged had also damaged that, so it was locked. Since they were a couple of measly mid-tiers, they couldn't break their way out. So there only option was to fight. One tried to use their abilities swift movements to hit John, but he countered and shot him threw the windshield, the whole windshield shattered, most of the fragments of glass cutting him.

Person #1 was left unconscious on the floor, for real this time. Now he dealt with Person #2. Person #2 telported behind him, but he predicted that and turned to his back fast enough to strike Person #2 through the back of the van. But Person #2 wasn't rendered unconscious. But he was severely hurt, so hurt, he couldn't get up. John used his ability and teleported into the sky, which he landed right on top of him, his leg, striking into his stomach.

"AaUuUuGgGhH" Person #2 screamed in agony, he finally rendered unconscious.

John winced, that sprained his ankle. Instead of striking him again, he limped over to Elaine and Sera.

"Are you okay?" Elaine asked, terrified if he was going to hit her or not.

John ignored her question and gave her 3 syringes that had labels read, 'cure'. The other syringes were labeled, 'cause'.

"Got the cur-" John was cut off by a sudden pain strike, it felt like no other he experienced, it felt as if his lungs were empty, and he couldn't breathe, even though he could, but his breaths were getting shorter and less frequent. His heartbeat, if felt as it it dropped dead. Even though his heart beat was functioning, barely. He fell on his knees and then dropped to the floor. His ability still on, his eyes wide open.

Elaine top priority was injected Sera with this serum so she did. Arlo went down the stairs and out of the door. Elaine had already called the cops and the ambulance, they would be here any second now.

They heard sirens, coming closer and closer by the second. Finally Sera shot up awake, she looked every where around her surroundings, and saw the van, the two people unconscious on the floor, and John her best friend. With an ability on, but it looked as if he died. Which wasn't that far from the reality.

"W-what? John?" Sera asked. Her head was filling with so many questions,- _he has an ability?--is he dead?--is he okay?--what happened?--_ etc.

Elaine, Arlo, and Sera were taken to the police department for information. The two men in gray where taken to the hospital because of there severe injuries, but after that, they were taken to the police department too, and were sentenced to life in prison. But that decision wasn't made until a trial all of the witnesses had to take part in.

After Sera, Elaine, and Arlo were done with the interview, Sera went to the hospital to visit John. Even though it was 3:37 A.M and there was no visiting time untill 8:00 A.M. She used her ability and her presense of overwhelming fear and got in.

"R-Room 326" The nurse stuttered while giving her a visiting pass.

Sera went up 3 flights of stairs because she doesn't trust elevators and saw room 326 at the very end of the hallway. She entered the room with ease, John was the only one in the room, and he was sleeping. He was sleeping sideways with a oxygen mask attached to him. He also had several I.Vs all across his body. They didn't give him a shirt because of all of the I.Vs near his upper chest, and also his injury in the ribcage.

Sera took one of the folded up chairs and sat next to John, on the side where his head was facing. She would constantly look at the heart-beat monitor incase if it dropped. When she cleared the thoughts on her mind, she could hear the constant beeping of the heartbeat monitor and the oxygen mask inputting air into his lungs. After a while of seeing if he would wake up, she left the room.

But right after school ended she came to see John. Only this time, he was awake. He woke up shortly after Sera had left the room, and he wasn't able to go back to sleep after that.

When Sera entered the room, he was suprised. The nurses had removed his oxygen mask because his breathing started becoming normal.

"Ah, you're awake!" Sera said while she came over and sat next to him.

"Hey Sera." John said, he was mighty tired, because he hadn't slept since 4:00 A.M.

They sat in silence for a while, John was looking away from Sera. " _I am pretty sure she saw me with my ability activated..._ " John thought, which was true. She did see him with his ability activated.

"You...you never told me you had an ability..." Sera said while starring worryingly at John.

"I...I never wanted you to know had one..." John said, he was trying to hold back the tears with all his might.

"Why did you hide it?" Sera asked.

"You would hate me after I told you, that is the reason I don't want to share that with you." John sad, a few tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

"Don't worry, I won't hate you for it." Sera said while holding onto his hand.

And he told her, about New Bostin, about how horrid of a king he was. How the authorities tortured him, and how he came to Welston with a cripple persona.

"Why was Arlo there?" Sera asked, she was sure that John didn't know Arlo.

"Well, remember the time when I came back with me all bloodied? I just came back from the turf war location. Arlo kind of tricked me into that he was running some errands, and I tagged along because I was determined with becoming his friend. That was probably my biggest mistake for the semester. Because, he got Ventus and Meli to ambush me, he tried to engrave a message into my mind, that I was powerless, I had no will to do anything I wanted. Well, that is when I snapped, instead of them ambushing me, I ambushed them, after I was done with that, I threatened Arlo into not letting any word of this go into the school." John said between sniffles and tears.

"When, when I came back to my house and saw you with a knife in your hand, with a huge injury on your side. I...I didn't know what to do, so I called Elaine through your phone, but she hung up on me, because well, she was scared of me too, I knod of threatened her, because when she was healing me, she noticed the injuries because she was healing Ventus and Meli before. I noticed because her aura seemed weaker than usual. But anyways, after she hung up on me, I looked through your contact, the only other person that I knew was Arlo so I told him to bring Elaine and come over to my house." John said.

Sera wanted to hug him,"Hey it's fine."She held his hand tighter,"It's okay, it's okay."

"Well this might be a bit akward, but, will you be my girlfriend?" John said, even he couldn't believe he blurted that out."Ah, y-you don't have to a-agree, i-its f-" John stuttered.

"I'd love to." Sera said, her hands cupped his face and brought it up so she could kiss him, Sera broke off the kiss, but then John kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~hApPiLy eVeR aFtEr~~~- ArcStarch


End file.
